my superstar
by Hideki Ryuga46
Summary: Hinata tak akan menyerah sampai kapan pun sebelum semua keinginannya tercapai. Termasuk mendapatkan pemuda yang di kaguminya.


Posesif

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: terserah readers yang menilai. Not fantasy

Rated: T

Happy reading...

Naruto berjalan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Saat ini dia berniat menemui bossnya guna untuk menyampaikan hasil dari pekerjaan yang sudah ia bereskan dengan bersih tanpa adanya cacat sedikitpun. terus berjalan disepanjang koridor yang lumayan panjang dan agak pengap mengingat dia tidak suka suasana yang ramai, Naruto terus berjalan sesekali memberikan salam balik kepada beberapa teman temannya yang nampak lalu lalang. Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga terakhir, sampailah diadidepan sebuah pintu ber cat coklat. Naruto mangambil nafas sebentar kemudian ia hembuskan dengan perlahan, sesudah itu dia mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi?"

"Masuk"

Naruto segera membuka pintu setelah mendengar intruksi seseorang dari dalam yang mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Direksinya menatap sosok yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi mewah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri yang memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto berjalan pelan kedepan guna menyempitkan jarak lalu kemudian ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat memberi hormat.

"Dukuklah."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

Naruto mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sopan sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar seperti keinginan Anda, yah walaupun ada sedikit masalah yang merepotkan, tapi semuanya sudah terselesaikan dengan baik."

Mendengar jawaban yang terdengar memuaskan, sosok tersebut nampak menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian tangan kanannya menarik laci meja yang ada di depannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Seperti biasa kerjamu selalu bagus," ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. " Ini imbalan untuk misimu."

Satu gepok uang dalam jumlah yang kira kira terbilang cukup besar teronggok di meja. Dengan sungkan Naruto mengambil uang tersebut lulu dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaket bagian dalam.

"Terima kasih Hiashi-sama."

"Ya kau boleh keluar sekarang. Beristirahatlah"

~oOo~

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan juga bawahan dari seseorang Yakuya yang paling di takuti seantero Jepang. Semenjak menjadi yatim piatu di usia sepuluh tahun tahun, Naruto dipungut dan diasuh oleh keluarga Hyuga. Di sana dia di besarkan dan di latih sedemikian rupa menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran internasional. Dan semenjak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan, Naruto memutuskan bahwa hidupnya akan ia gunakan untuk mengabdi dan melindungi keluarga Hyuga yang telah membesarkan dan mengadopsi darinya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Bossnya dan setelah itu, ia berniat akan segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk bersantai santai sepanjang hari dengan khidmat.

"Naruto Nii!"

'Damnt it!'

Sungguh Naruto ingin Segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut saat itu juga tepat sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap Suara keras yang melengking seperti bunyi sirine Truk pemadam kebakaran. Ia kenal pemilik Suara tersebut, Suara yang sangat memekikkan telinga dari gadis menjengkelkan bernama Hyuuga Hinata putri tunggal bossnya.

Bruk!

Uhuk!

"Naruto-Nii!,,,Aku kangen sekali denganmu, sudah tiga hari Aku tak melihat wajahmu rasanya hatiku ini sangat tersiksa, tahu!"

Leher Naruto terasa seakan akan dililit oleh seekor ular pyton besar mematikan yang entah dari mana datangnya, namun bukan seperti yang ada di pikiran Naruto, justru yang melingkari lehernya adalah dua tangan mungil dengan warna kulit putih porselen serta jari jemari lentik yang terlihat manis. Kedua tangan Naruto berusaha melepaskan jerat yang melingkari lehernya dengan sangat erat tersebut, namun kelihatannya Naruto sangat kepayahan, sungguh sesuatu yang terlihat mungil itu rupanya memiliki tenaga super, Ia kesulitan mengambil nafas sekarang, wajahnya tampak memucat seolah olah memberi sinyal 'tolong siapa saja cepat selamatkan Aku! Aku bisa mati!'

"Hinata...lepaskan Naruto, kau bisa membunuhnya."

Dan suara yang keluar dari Hyuga Hiashi berhasil menyelamatkan hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ups!,,,M-Ma-maafkan Aku Naruto-Nii! Aku tidak sengaja!... Ah! Wajahmu pucat sekali kau tidak papa?"

Tanya sang gadis Hyuuha tersebut dengan frekuensi tinggi disertai dengan nada yang terlihat cemas, bener bener sangat cemas dan tidak sedang dibuat buat. Sementara yang di tanya keadaannya terlihat mengenaskan mulutnya megap megap mengambil oksigen setelah berhasil terbebas dari jeratan maut Hyuga Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-Nii! T-tadi Aku itu benar benar tidak sengaja!"

Setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal, si pemuda pirang langsung melayangkan death glear andalannya kearah sang gadis yang bisanya berhasil membuat para musuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dari pancaran matanya seolah berkata 'Tidak sengaja katamu!? Kau hampir saja membunuhku tolol!'. Namun sayangnya, tatapan tajam bagaikan mata elang itu sama sekali tidak mempan pada Hyuga Hinata, malahan reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini Naruto lihat pada mush musuhnya.

"Naruto-Nii kau sangat keren sekali dengan ekspresi seperti itu!" ujar Hinata polos dengan mata berbinar binar.

'Bitch!'

Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali mencekik gadis yang berdiri di depan nya saat ini juga jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa gadis perusuh bertanaga monster ini adalah putri semata wayang bosnya yang selalu dimanja.

"Hinata? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga berangkat sekolah?"

"Tapi Ayah!?, Aku kan masih ingin bermanja manja dengan Naruto-Nii! Lagi pula sudah tiga hari kami tidak bertemu"

Mendengar rengekkan Hinata, Naruto merasa muak. Tiga hari tanpa gadis penghancur itu sudah merupakan surga baginya. Dan Hell no! Siapa juga yang ingin bermanja manja dengannya!.

"Ini sudah hampir jam delapan, kau bisa terlambat, cepatlah...kotesu pasti sudah menunggumu didepan" Ujar kembali Hiashi memerintahkan putrinya.

" hari ini Aku tak mau diantar Kotetsu! Aku mau Naruto-Nii yang mengantarku ke sekolah!"

'Jderrrrr!' N

aruto mendelik saat dirinya mendengar katalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Hyuga Hinata. Mengantarkan seseorang Hyuga Hinata sekolah? Tidak! Naruto lebih memilih tidak makan ramen selama satu minggu daripada harus mengantar Hyuga Hinata kesekolah. Naruto tahu bawah gadis itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu entah itu apa, namun satu yang pasti sesuatu tersebut melibatkan dirinya dan tentu saja itu merupakan hal buruk untuknya, Naruto yakin itu dan Ia tak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

"Ehem," NNarutoberdehem ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Eee... permisi Hiashi-Sama, bukannya anda tadi meminta Saya untuk pulang dan beristirahat?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata langsung melotot pada Ayahnya. "Pokoknya Aku tak mau berangkat sekolah jika bukan Naruto-Nii yang mengantarku, titik!.

'Njirrrrr!'

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, beberapa rangkaian kata kata kotor dan sumpah serapah ia teriakkan didalam sana. Naruto memberi tatapan memelas kepada bosnya, satu hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dia memberikan isyarat melalui tatapan yang seakan 'tolong biarkan kali ini saja Saya menikmati waktu istirahat dengan tenang Hiashi-sama'. Sementara itu, Hiashi yang diberikan dua tatapan yang yang bertolak belakang nampak bingung. Sebenarnya dia kashian juga kepada Naruto yang memang baru saja pulang dari misinya dan pastinya sekarang dia butuh istirahat total. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin melihat putri semata wayangnya mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi rumah karena keinginannya tidak di turuti. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Hiashi pun mulai mengambil keputusannya. Menghela nafas sejenak Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan mimik memohon.

"Naruto, tolong antarkan Hinata ke sekolahnya, sesudah itu kau bisa istirahat" Perintah Hiashi datar, dan mau tak mau Uzumaki Naruto harus menurutinya meskipun dengan berat hati.

"Baik Hiashi-sama" Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat itu.

"Asiiiiiiiiikkkk!" Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan di tanya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

"Aku sangat senang sekali! hari ini Naruto-Nii yang mengantarku hihihi,"

"Harusnya kuminta pada Ayah supaya setiap hari Naruto-Nii ditugaskan mengantarku berangkat Sekolah, eh...A-atau sebaiknya jadi seseorang yang tugasnya selalu menemaniku dan selalu disisiku setiap saat saja ya?."

Kepala Naruto mulai berdenyut mendengar celotehan gadis di sampingnya, sepertinya sakit kepala yang biasa melandanya kambuh lagi.

"Kau ini crewet sekali, cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Kepalaku sakit nih."

Meskipun Naruto berkata seperti itu, tapi dalam perjalanan Hinata masih saja terus berbicara tentang ini itu kepada Naruto, sementara sang pemuda nampak tak mempedulikannya dan terus berkonsentrasi menyetir. Naruto tak mau kehilangan konsen saat menyetir apa lagi sekarang kepalanya sedang di landa Migren. Hinata yang terus terusan dicuekin nampak jengkel, Ia goyang goyang kan lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-Nii Kenapa diam saja? Jawab dong!"

"Hentikan! Kau ini bodoh ya?! kau mau kita celaka, apa?"

Hinata yang mendapat bentakan lumayan keras dari Naruto langsung terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk lesu dengan ekspresi sedih namun yang sebenarnya semua itu hanyalah Acting yang dibuat buat. Melihat gadis di sampingnya yang tertunduk setelah dibentaknya, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah.

'Okey...Sepertinya tadi Aku agak keterlaluan' batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Jawab apa? "

Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengikuti alur celotehan putri bossnya.

"Eh" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menengadah menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kedua aliasnya dan membalas tatapan Hinata.

" tadi Kau ingin Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan?" Hinata mengembangkan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu cantik dimata Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-Nii mau jadi seseorang yang tugasnya selalu menemaniku dan selalu disisiku? Akan kuminta pada Ayah supaya Naru_"

"Kau pikir Aku ini baby sitter, apa?" Naruto segera menyela perkataan si gadis indigo saat otak cerdasnya memprediksi kata kata selanjutnya yang akan di lontarkan Hinata.

" Cepat turun Kita sudah Sampai!"

Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ada sedikit sembarut merah muda terlihat samar di kedua pipiNarutoo.

"Iihhh! ...Naruto-Nii! Aku serius, tahu!" rengek Hinata sembari memukul mukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Memang siapa sebenarnya yang tidak serius disini? Umurmu brapa!? Dan cepatlah keluar! "

tampaknya disini kesabaran Naruto benar benar diuji.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah Aku pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang Naruto-Nii harus mengantarku sampai kedepan kelas"

"Tidak!"

Desis Naruto singkat.

"Ayolah"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon"

"Ti..."

"ya sudah kalau Naruto-Nii tidak mau, Aku tak mau turun." Sahut Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut. Naruto berniat akan mengeluarkan si kepada batu itu dengan paksa Namun ia urungkan mengingat ada dimana mereka sekarang ini. Naruto tak mau dituding melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepada seorang gadis.

"Okey...cuma itu saja,kan?" Dengan niat ogah ogahan Naruto keluar dari mobil sport nya lantas kemudian dia pun membukakan pintu mobil sebelah kiri lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata untuk keluar.

"Ayo turun!..Tunggu apalagi?"

~oOo~

Seluruh perhatian siswa siswi sekolah Konoha Hight school sekarang tengah tertuju kepada pemandangan yang begitu memukau di pagi hari, pasalnya mereka semua melihat siswi paling populer di sekolah tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Bagi kalangan para siswa banyak di antara mereka yang tak percaya seorang Heiris Hyuga yang terkenal susah untuk didekati kini malah menggelayutkan tangan mesra kepada seorang pemuda. Sementara untuk para siswi mereka pun juga demikian yaitu merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh para siswa yakni iri kepada Hyuga Hinata karena bisa mendapatkan laki laki yang sangat keren dan tampan bak pangeran yang datang dari negeri dongeng.

Tbc Ini fic yang mungkin hanya terdiri dari dua chapter saja


End file.
